logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Columbia Pictures
CBC Film Sales Corporation New York 1919–1924 The predecessor to Columbia Pictures was CBC Film Sales Corporation. This company did make a few silent films, but was unpopular. The downfall of this company led to the joke that CBC stood for "Corned Beef and Cabbage". Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. 1924–1927 In 1924, CBC changed to Columbia Pictures. Columbiapicturespresents1924.jpg columbia1925.PNG 1928–1936 Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 d.jpg|earlier version of the logo Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 e.jpg|the logo itself CPTold.png Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 c.PNG|Early End Caption Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 c.jpg|later end caption COLUMBIA IN COLOR.png|In 2004, Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment released some Three Stooges shorts by doing the Torch Lady in color. Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 d.PNG|colorized end caption columbia1928_b.jpg|end caption Columbia1932a.png|1932 print logo Columbia1932.png|1932 print logo A Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1928.PNG|Torch Lady 1928 1936–1942 columbia36.jpg|1936 version Columbia Pictures Logo 1936.PNG|Computer colorized logo Columbia37.jpg|Later print logo Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1936.jpg|Torch Lady 1936 *Youtube: Columbia Pictures logo (a 1937 variant) 1942–1949 columbia1940s-color.JPG|Technicolor version Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1942.jpg|Torch Lady 1942 1949–1954 1954–1957 1957–1968 The Bridge On The River Kwai.png|The Bridge On The River Kwai (1957) Cowboy.jpeg|''Cowboy'' (1958) Columbia Pictures Logo 1964.jpg GW430(2).jpg|End Caption CinemaScope Columbf.jpg|''The Mouse That Roared'' (1959) bepaszera.jpg|''The Three Stooges Meets Hercules'' (1962) Zotz.png|''Zotz!'' (1962) EECCEE.jpg|''Lawrence of Arabia'' (1962) Bye.jpg|''Bye Bye Birdie'' (1963) *Youtube: Columbia Pictures (The Trouble with Angels, 1965) 1966-early 1970s columbia1966.png 1968–1973 1973–1976 Taxi Driver (1976).png|Taxi Driver (1976) 1976–1981 columbia76_a.jpg|1976-1981 variation of the Torch Lady Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1976.jpg|Same variant in widescreen. COLUMBIADANCE.jpg|''Thank God It's Friday'' (1978) 200px-GW434H326.jpg|''Superbad'' (2007) Columbia Pictures 1976 Na.jpg columbia_07.jpg|''Superbad'' (2007) *Youtube: Columbia Pictures (1976) 1981–1993 Columbia1981.jpg Picture 40.png Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1982.jpg|Torch Lady 1982 Columbia Pictures intro 1988.jpg Columbia Pictures Logo 1982.jpg|Open Matte Columbia Pictures 1981.jpg Columbia Pictures Logo 1983.jpg 80S TORCH.jpg GW203H144.jpg 80S TORCH 2.jpg Columbia Pictures Logo 1992 b.jpg GW224H143.jpg 1993–Present Columbia Pictures print logo.png|Print logo. Columbia Pictures 4 by 3.jpg|This is the 4:3 version of the intro, which shows a few more steps. Columbia Pictures Logo 1993 (2).png|Another 4:3 Version or Open Matte if you'd like to call it. Notice the extra clouds below. Columbia Pictures Logo 1993.png Last Action Hero (1993).png|''Last Action Hero'' (1993) In The Line Of Fire (1993).png|''In The Line Of Fire'' (1993) Poetic Justice (1993).png|''Poetic Justice'' (1993) Needful Things (1993).png|''Needful Things'' (1993) Calendar Girl (1993).png|''Calendar Girl'' (1993) Striking Distance (1993).png|''Striking Distance'' (1993) The Age Of Innocence (1993).png|''The Age Of Innocence'' (1993) Malice (1993).png|''Malice'' (1993) My Life (1993).png|''My Life'' (1993) The Remains Of The Day (1993).png|''The Remains Of The Day'' (1993) Josh And S.A.M (1993).png|''Josh And S.A.M'' (1993) Geronimo: An American Legend (1993).png|''Geronimo: An American Legend'' (1993) I'll Do Anything (1994).png|''I'll Do Anything'' (1994) My Girl 2 (1994).png|''My Girl 2'' (1994) City Slickers 2 The Legend Of Curly's Gold (1994).png|''City Slickers 2 The Legend Of Curly's Gold'' (1994) Wolf (1994).png|''Wolf'' (1994) North (1994).png|''North'' (1994) The Next Karate Kid (1994).png|''The Next Karate Kid'' (1994) Blankman (1994).png|''Blankman'' (1994) The Shawshank Redemption (1994).png|''The Shawshank Redemption'' (1994) I Like It Like That (1994).png|''I Like It Like That'' (1994) Little Women (1994).png|''Little Women'' (1994) Immortal Beloved (1995).png|''Immortal Beloved'' (1995) Higher Learning (1995).png|''Higher Learning'' (1995) For Better Or Worse (1995).png|''For Better Or Worse'' (1995) Bad Boys (1995).png|Bad Boys (1995) Stuart Little (1999).png|''Stuart Little'' (1999) Snatch (2000).png|''Snatch'' (2000) vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h40m41s1.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) Kung Fu Hustle (2004).png|''Kung Fu Hustle'' (2004) Columbia.png|''The Pink Panther'' (2006) The Da Vinci Code (2006).png|''The Da Vinci Code'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-05-29-23h05m14s81.png|''Surf's Up'' trailer variant (2007) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h00m20s91.png|''Surf's Up'' (2007) 21 (2008).png|''21'' (2008) The Pink Panther 2.png|''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-21h25m13s237.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (Frame A, 2009) Falling bananas.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (Frame B, 2009) Hotel Transilvanya.png|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012), the Torch Lady turns into a bat. 75 Years Columbia.png|75th Anniversary Variant From 1999 CPT.jpg|Another still in 2009. ColumbiaPictures.JPG *Youtube: Columbia Pictures logo Category:California Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:International Category:Sony Corporation Category:Coca-Cola Category:Movie studios